Olympus's Assassin
by Syafiq
Summary: I was a great ruler but my history was destroyed by the hand of Athena. My wife had faded and my beloved daughter was killed by Klarion. I seek ways to be remember and a purpose but I'm slowly fading. My prayers were answered and I get to rebuild a new path in my life and reconnect with my parents. Now after so many centuries of completing task I am now Olympus's Assassin.


Olympus's Assassin

Author note: This will be my second story so hope you like this story as well. This will be after the last Olympian and during both young justice and fate stay/night. The heroes of Olympus will take place after young justice season 1 and fate stay/night has finish. I will also try to interpret that most of the gods will have a dark persona like their roman side due to appeasing those wonder women fans since she is an enemy of to some greek gods like Ares, Eris and many more. I will also add an event on Trigon which happen after the blood of Olympus (2012). Also I won't be writing any of the storyline of Percy Jackson in the story as I will only use it as a reference or cameo for this story so sorry to disappoint some percy Jackson fans.

Disclaimer I do note own young justice, typemoon series, Percy Jackson series and Teen Titan.

Summary: I was a great ruler…..My history was destroyed by the hand of Athena ...My wife had faded and my beloved daughter was gone….I seek ways to be remember but I'm slowly fading…. My prayers were answered and I get to rebuild a new path in my life and reconnect with my parents…. Now after so many centuries of completing task and reincarnating every time, I am now facing a dangerous problem and I need all the help I could get. I am Chrysaor, son of Poseidan and Medusa, former ruler of Iberia, one of the prince of the sea, saviour to many demigods and children. ChrysoarxZatanna (sorry Robin/NightwingxZatanna fans)

Chapter 1: The Assassin

"Au revoir mes amis," said the Brain as he was about to make his getaway by making the Young Justice team think he was about to do something.

Before he could anything, suddenly a long chained up dagger in a shape of a nail had pierced through him preventing him from escaping. The team was in shock to see this and Kaldur quickly recover from shock to look where it originated from did.

Out from the shadows came out the assailant who would that to pierce one of the most notorious villain in the world. It was a tall male figure who was wearing in white and have a long silver hair which was tied together to look like a sharks fin with purple highlights at the ends. He wore a tight white pants which had a long sea blue cloth which holster a jacket, which only cover up the top part and revealing his abs, was zipped up so high that it cover the lower jaw and while behind it was another holster which contain a very big and wide sword. But what intrigue Kaldur the most was the symbol of an eye at his forehead but the part that supposed to represent the pupil look like it was closed.

The assailant quickly threw another dagger at the Brain, causing the Team to flich at their spot, and walked towards his pinned down victim.

"Who are you?!" asked the Brain whose voice began to become weaker.

"You would not worried about as I was ordered to end your life right here and now for escaping death for far too long and creating so much chaos as you live, son of Athena," remarked the assailant which shocked everyone especially the Brain as nobody else knew about his demigod status as he already knew who the assailant was.

"Chrysa-," However, the Brain could not complete his statement as he was cut into half by the assailant who had had use the weapon that was behind him. Just as the assailant was about to leave when suddenly he was pinned to a wall by Captain Marvel who bore a furious look upon his face.

"Who are you and why did you killed HIM!" raged Captain Marvel who was pulling the assailant's jacket high up.

The assailant on the other hand quickly kicked him at the stomach causing Captain Marvel to hit the wall behind. But Captain Marvel manage recover from that and try to land a blow at him. However, his action was deem futile as a sudden stream of water surrounded the Captain's Head which made Aqualad shocked that the assailant can control water as well. That water prison was successfully rendered Captain Marvel unconscious as he dropped to the ground as the water prison evaporated from his head. The assailant decide that is time to escape but was caught off guard by an incoming arrow towards which he had manage to dodge it in time before it had exploded.

'Wow she have a marksmanship of a hunter of Artemis and she have her name as well. I might introduce her to-'The assailant thought was cut off as he felt his mind being probe into and knew who it was. He quickly glare at the female Martian. 'Get out of my mind!'Which causing the alien to be screaming in pain.

"Miss Martian!" shouted both Kid Flash and Super Boy and quickly tried to attack the assailant in attempt to take their anger. The symbol on the assailant's forehead began to glow as it was shine towards both of his attackers. After the light has dissipate, both Super boy and Kid Flash had turned to stone causing the three remaining members to be mouth gapping at what had happened to them.

Both Artemis and Robin began to rapidly attack the assailant as Artemis with her hand to hand combat while Robin use his staff. Alas, both of them were defeated as not only did the assailant dodge all of their attacks but he had knocked them down but hitting the back of their necks.

It was all down to both Aqualad and the assailant. Aqualad began to move forward and attacked him with his dual weapon but it was quickly deflected by the giant gold sword that assailant have. He soon uses his water manipulation to stop but it was stopped as the assailant have also use his water manipulation to stopped the incoming attack. As the assailant was busy deflecting the wave of water, suddenly there was a knife closing in to his neck. Soon the Aqualad before him was nothing but a clone as it is dissolve into water.

"Impressive," commented the assailant. "For you to have distracted me by having a water clone to attack me while you sneak up me from the back without me noticing."

"I demand that you surrender yourself," demanded Aqualad as he held the knife closer to the neck of the assailant. But he was caught off guard as the assailant began to laugh.

"Relax Atlantean, your comrade are still alive and both Super Boy and Kid Flash will turned back to normal in about a few seconds," responded the Assailant who just stood there. "And besides the gods ordered me to kill the Brain due to not following protocols of being demigod that they should not harm any mortals."

Aqualad's eyes began to widen as he realize the identity of the assailant in front of him from all the stories he heard from his king. Before he could said anything, the assailant began to dissolve in a liquid state which cause a making everyone quiet.

"I will see you soon Young Justice," his last words to Aqualad before turning into a puddle which was sipped into the ground as they rest began to recover.

Miss Martian was the first to recover and notice that Aqualad was trembling in fear. Worried for her leader, she quickly went up to him asked what had happened.

"We were lucky," said the trembling Aqualad which made the others confuse. "He would have killed us in cold blood if the gods did not ordered him."

"Who was that guy?" asked Robin who was still groaning in pain from the fight he had with the assailant and while frustrated at the same curious as who was this assailant and why was Aqualad afraid of him.

"He was Chrysaor," stated Aqualad worriedly as he fear he might be shocked by a thunderbolt that been send by Zeus who would be angered for revealing that part of the info to mortal. "The son of lord Poseidan and Medusa, one of the prince of the ocean and champion for Hera and Hecate."

"He is very famous for the amount of greek monsters or traitorous demigod he killed that been endangering many mortals as Wonder Women and the king have been busy with mortal conflict. My people have felt scared and respected him as he had accomplished many things in history with the great power he have through the blessing of his patrons."

Hearing that caused Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin and Captain Marvel to paled even further

"I don't see what's the problem guys," said Super Boy which was followed by Miss Martian nodding as well as they had no idea about anything about this due to not been familiar with most of Earth' cultures in relates to gods especially the Greek gods.

"Well from what I heard from Wonder Women that if a demigod become a champion of a god they would become more powerful than before but since this guy has 2 god as his patron, especially if one of them is the Queen of Olympus and Goddess of Mage craft, think of just having double nuclear bomb in front of you just now," stated Captain Marvel making both alien's eyes widen as they knew how destructive a nuclear bomb.

"But wait how come he still look young despite being in history for a very long time?" asked Artemis as she recalled how Chrysaor look like at about their age and she knew that Chrysaor was originated from ancient Greek.

"From what I heard from my king that he was about to be faded to nothingness due to not many people knowing his story except us Atlanteans, when his last minute prayers were answered by Lord Poseidan and his patrons. They gave a chance for him to create his own history by having him reincarnated multiple time from lady Medusa giving birth to him as he must answer the task given by them or Olympus with Hades permission and support. Due to the circumstances, he was able to create a name for himself in many eras such as Blackbeard, Pied Piper and many more other," answered Aqualad as the rest widened their eyes to hearing Chrysaor contribution in history. "But he was well known to the gods, demigods and monsters as the Olympus's Assassin."

The others began to freak out to hear that the person that defeated them all was very well known and feared by many and that he is very closed to the Olympian gods. Realising this, they wondered if they were going be lectured harshly by Wonder Women and Aquaman for their impudence.

"Well since everyone is busy being scared, I got two cool new souvenirs to add to my collection," said Kid Flash while holding up a red beret and two pair of Chrysoar's dagger. Artemis quickly moved towards him and punched him at the head for being an idiot.

{Meanwhile}

A girl wearing a dark blue coat was busy meditating while a red haired boy was busy practising in creating weapon out nowhere and using it as darts as he threw them at the target which was beside the girl. The girl decided that she had enough as she kept losing concentration due to the noise created by the boy.

"Will you please stop making that noise Shirou I am trying to meditate?" the girl gritted her teeth at Shirou who was chuckling nervously.

"Sorry Raven but I thought I might train my target practice while waiting for Chrysoar-san to return."

Shirou Emiya, a 14 year old boy, who was an adopted son of the famous magus killer Kiritsugu Emiya who rescued him from the fuyuki fire which was caused by the Holy Grail war that happen 8 1/2 years ago. Upon being discovered by Chrysoar, he discovered that he was a son of Hephaestus the greek god of blacksmith and fire which would explain why Shirou survived that day as he was the son of God of fire and how he could create numerous weapons. He was to be sent to America by Chrysoar who told him that his father, both Hephaestus and Kiritsugu (as he able to contact Chrysoar through Hades) to trained Shirou in both fighting and magceraft since he was thought by both Hecate and Zelretch. He was even been taught by Chrysoar what it really meant to be a true hero as one must protect those who are precious to even if it mean killing others for his precious people well-being.

Raven was a different reason. She was found by Chrysaor as she was haunted down many mosters due to her father. Trigon. When he had discovered that Raven had hated their father due to the fact that she was prophesized that she will be the portal for their father to enter this realm, he quickly sought out the gods for their help in preventing it to happen. At first Zeus, Ares and Athena (typical of her) voiced out to kill Raven as they believe that we would helped Trigon, but we were saved by Percy, the newly dubbed hero of Olympus, and Hera as they persuade to the council that they would not to be treated as enemies and asked her to swear over the styx that she align herself only to the gods. Eventually, she did just that which result in many of the gods to support them. Poseidan even helped them further by blood adopting Raven so that the sea could protect from any harm as well much to Athena's annoyance.

Just as Raven was washing her face, the shower had turned on by itself and the water from the shower began to quickly form together until Chrysoar become visible. The stunt that he did cause Raven to be so scared that she had accidently break the mirror before her. She then glared at Chrysoar who began to whimper knowing how irritated his half-sister was for the surprise entrance.

"Chrysaor-sensei you're here already and how was the task of killing the Brain goes?" asked Shirou after rushing to the toilet as he heard Raven shriek. Normally before Shirou had met with Chrysaor, he would disapprove in killing people but when he started killing monsters and learnt from Chrysaor that killing dangerous and evil people than leaving them to do as they please in this world. However, he would tried his best not to kill as he still felt that killing should resort at the last minute.

"It went well," said Chrysoar as he went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. "I even met the young justice as well."

Hearing this, both Raven and Shirou widen their eyes as they heard his encounter with the young justice league. Few weeks ago after Kronos's defeat, the prophecy about Trigon had been altered and was given by Apollo himself throughout the entire council.

The eldest sea spawn and his companion will face danger.

No one will escape from Trigon's anger.

His daughter might not help him but he other children will.

All will be lost as the earth time is still.

But with the help of young mortal heroes and heroic spirits, they will prevail.

As they will combine forces in defeating Trigon and his children in a large scale.

Hearing that the council was in an uproar as the new prophecy about Trigon have revealed. At that point many demigod wondered what the prophecy meant by heroic spirit. Suddenly the commotion was stopped as Zeus informed them about the Holy Grail war and it servants that can be both heroes and anti-heroes from the past, present and future. Shirou who present was well aware about this war as it cause the great fire his hometown Fuyuki and that the Holy Grail was corrupted through the information he receive from his foster father. At that exact point, the three fates appear before the council shocking the people around as beings that controls life, death and existence were in their presents.

Ignoring the bows the receive from both gods and demigods, they move in front of both Chrysoar and Shirou shocking the duo as the fate gave them each command seals and inform them that the Holy Grail war will happen in fuyuki in year after and wishes for the both of them to destroy the corrupted grail before Angra Mainyu present within the grail corrupt the grail further to the point where the grail will cause harm even before a wish is made.

"So what do you think of them?" asked the youngest member of the group towards the leader/teacher.

"They still beneath expectation," Chrysoar replied in a dull tone as he was able to defeat the team in a mere 5 minutes.

"But you will do something right?" questioned Shirou with a worried expression. "They the only well-known young mortal heroes in the world and we need more fire power to stop Trigon and his children as well!"

As much as it pains Chrysoar, Shirou was right. The current Young Justice are at the same level as an amateur demigod waiting to be killed by an army of hellhound. But Chrysoar knew that all will not be lost. As he had a planned a way to make the team stronger. This plan was already approved by Zeus himself. If this plan work they will be strong in fact they might be stronger than their mentors before facing Trigon and his children. He like Chiron had trained many even the children he rescued from the horror of this world. Besides, he did promised himself that he will meet the Young Justice soon.

Author Note:

So guys how do like this story. Is it an ok story? Give me as much feedback as possible. If any qns feel free to review it and I will pm you all.


End file.
